Wireless communications has been evolving toward ever increasing data rates (e.g., from IEEE 802.11a/g to IEEE 802.11n to IEEE 802.11 ac). In high-density deployment situations, overall system efficiency may become more important than higher data rates. For example, in high-density hotspot and cellular-offloading scenarios, many devices competing for the wireless medium may have low to moderate data rate requirements (e.g., as compared with the higher data rates achievable in a conventional IEEE 802.11ac network). A recently-formed study group for Wi-Fi evolution referred to as the IEEE 802.11 High Efficiency Wi-Fi (HEW) study group (SG) is addressing these high-density deployment scenarios. One issue is that the frame structure used for conventional and legacy IEEE 802.11 communications including very-high throughput (VHT) communications may be less suitable for such high-density deployment situations. For example, the conventional and legacy frame structure does not provide a way to efficiently signal the particular frame type or packet type.
Thus, there are general needs for devices and methods that improve overall system efficiency in wireless networks, particularly for high-density deployment situations. There are also general needs for devices and methods suitable for HEW communications. There are also general needs for devices and methods suitable for HEW communications that coexist with legacy networks and devices. There are also general needs for devices and methods that provide a more efficient way to signal the particular frame type or packet type.